


Growing Passion

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Vines, Bondage, Demonic Possession, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Skephalo, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, crimson vines, egg, kinda creepy, the red egg???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’s Skeppy, something’s wrong with him!” Antfrost furrowed his eyebrows in deep concern.“As if I didn’t know that already,” Bad mumbled under his breath as he was nearly pulled down into a dark path created underground.---Or: in which Skeppy and has sex with Bad using tentacles.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 482
Collections: Anonymous





	Growing Passion

It wasn’t Skeppy. 

By all means, it wasn’t. 

It felt as if Puffy was trying to forcefully push the idea onto Bad that Skeppy was just going through natural changes- but nothing about the situation was natural. Their bond was close, extremely close- so close, in fact, that Bad was absolutely sure of his judgement; without a doubt in his mind. However, whatever that thing that looked like Skeppy was, it sure knew his mannerisms.

He quickly caught onto the jealousy card–a play that Bad knew all too well. Skeppy loved to make him jealous, rile him up, and make him squirm with infectious and wild blushing. But.. what “Skeppy” was doing was very forced. No offense to Puffy, but Bad knew that he didn’t care about her that much. At least, not as much as he cared about Bad. Puffy knows too, she knows that Skeppy was his. His friend, of course. Obviously, his tactics of riling Bad up aren’t working.

It hurt like hell, why wouldn’t it? Being ignored by your best friend who doesn’t seem to remember or care about your most prized memories together? Bad would be a liar if he said he didn’t get highly upset- but good thing he doesn’t have to say it, as all of the SMP probably knows by now.

You would think that this would finally discourage Bad from researching the blood vines, or trying to find a way to exterminate them. On the contrary- Bad only tried harder. He distanced himself from “Skeppy” and Puffy while they dug a primitive little hole, it’s not like they would miss him all too much anyway since they’re all “buddy buddy” now. 

He worked alongside Ponk and Sam, theorizing about the weak spots of the large egg resizing underground, and what methods proved useful against it. Too bad for them, that they couldn’t see eyes of red prowling behind buildings, trees, and the large red pulsating growths surrounding the area. 

\---

It took a total of two days before being confronted by a small group of people, seeming to be in a panic. They took hold of Bad’s arms, nearly groveling at his feet- it was weird, to say the least. Specifically, seeing your friends–grown adults nonetheless–in such a panicked state was.. fear inducing. Naturally, he tried interrogating them to ask what he could possibly do to remedy the situation; but they refused to answer him.

The confusion clouded his mind so much, that he didn’t even have time to be wary of their red irises.

“It’s Skeppy, something’s wrong with him!” Antfrost furrowed his eyebrows in deep concern.

“As if I didn’t know that already,” Bad mumbled under his breath as he was nearly pulled down into a dark path created underground. It gets darker and warmer the closer they become to their destination- which Bad already knew. But if he had to save Skeppy again, by god he would! And he’d do it even better than the last time, really save him. The flickering light of the torches leading them down the descending path nipped and bit at Bad’s skin, nearly licking the area underneath his chin as Antfrost, Sam, Ponk, Punz, and Puffy carelessly pushed him forward.

He knew that the.. Thing had been growing steadily each day, but it was still always surprising to see its progress. Bit by bit, its sheer mass took up the entirety of the room with its long and thick tendrils. He nearly tripped over them in the rush, but Bad managed to keep his balance through will alone- wanting to avoid touching them as much as possible. He hated the feeling of being.. blank, fuzzy, unable to control himself and subjected to watch his friends in pain.

The grip on his arms loosened, almost throwing him before the egg as an offering. They backed up silently, as Bad turned his neck to look at them with a quizzical expression. They spoke like a hivemind, quite unnerving: “He needs you.”

Before he could get to his feet, the lengthy vines wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists. Bad let out a yelp, before realizing that he was now alone in the desolate room. Well, alone of course, if you don’t count the crimson egg-shaped growth in the corner of the room. The vines hoisted him into the air as if he weighed nothing, and hauled him toward the larger growth. Bad, naturally, kicking and thrashing against the strong appendages. 

Bad never expected to be watching the dark shape emerge and crackle open to reveal his best friend. He called out to the other, letting a nervous smile envelop his face. “G-Geppy, are you okay?”

Skeppy’s eyes shimmered a bright and cheery red, and his skin seemed to be overrun by red patches. “Never felt better!” The man closed the space between the two, looking upwards at the one suspended in air by vine-like cirrus.

“You’re going to let me down, right?”

“I think you look better all tied up, y’know?”

Rather than paling in fear, Bad’s face flushed into a deep red- resembling the color of the vines around him. “S-Stop it. Stop using him against me.”

Skeppy brought his hand to Bad’s cheek–which was getting warmer by the minute–to whisper into his ear, low and sultry: “Don’t you want this? Want me? I want you. The whole reason I let it use me, actually.” He runs both of his hands through Bad’s hair, taking note of the confused look on his face. “It spoke to me in such a friendly way, even! Its promises were too enticing to pass up- imagine, getting you all to myself.” He drawled.

Bad gulped, letting his body become soft and limp under the control of Skeppy and the tendrils. “You- You didn’t give up, Skeppy is independent, and stubborn, and does what he wants-” “This is what I want. You, I mean. For fucks sake,” He growled, “How dense can you be?”

“L-Language.”

Skeppy’s hand on Bad’s face turned into a grip, bringing him down to eye level. “If I carried out its bidding and spread its message, it would spare us. It would let me keep you all to myself in the wreckage of the world, in our own little bubble. Only happiness, only pleasure, only us.” 

“You believed it?”

“Oh, I’ll make you believe. See the way I do- if you submit your body to the cause, you can live in the utopia with me.”

“What about.. All of them? Like- I- Sam, and Ponk, and Puffy, and all of them?”

“What about them.” Skeppy seemed to grow increasingly frustrated, while the vines played with the hem of Bad’s shirt and pants, itching to remove them. It was almost like the vines and Skeppy were inherently connected. “I love you so much. That’s why I want to make you feel good, like it helped me.”

The blood vines rubbed against Bad’s pants, eliciting a whine from him. He bit his lips, closing his eyes as they slipped his clothes off, leaving him only in his underwear. Vulnerable, only for Skeppy’s eyes. He babbled, “G-Gep- I’m worried, how big- how big is it-” Skeppy brushed Bad’s hair from his face, cooing and praising him. “I’m here to protect you, I promise it’ll feel great. You need to trust me.”

“..Of course I trust you, Skeppy.”

“Then let’s let the fun begin,” with this, Skeppy himself pulled the only clothing left on Bad’s body off, allowing for the vines to roam his body and come anxiously close to his dick. Skeppy licked his lips in excitement, connecting his lips with Bad in a mess of passion, heat, and anticipation. 

While Bad was unable to hold onto Skeppy, or even relieve himself, it seemed like Skeppy had that under control as well. He continued to pull Bad’s face closer, invading his mouth with his tongue and peppering sloppy kisses onto Bad’s jawline with soft giggles pitter pattering onto his collarbone. With the exit blocked by a large growth of “foliage”, there would be no interruptions to such a heavenly encounter.

Soon, Skeppy rested his hands on Bad’s thighs, sweetly massaging them and telling him sweet nothings. “You’re doing so good, are you ready?” 

All Skeppy needed was a nod, before he began to tap on the head of Bad’s cock and bring light touches down all the way to the shaft. “God, you’re so beautiful, you know that?” Skeppy continued to drabble on, while Bad let out shaking moans into the air. He brought his plump lips onto the head, making a crude noise while he slurped at Bad’s hardened cock and let go with a pop. 

“Bad, do you want me to continue this, or use the vines?” With the way Skeppy so sweetly and caringly asked, you would never think that he was talking about such a dirty topic. 

Bad took in deep breaths- Skeppy simply looked lovingly at the man, and the way his chest rose and fell. Bad let his head lie limp, “Use my body, please.”

Bad felt the presence overtake him- but it only increased the pleasure and warmth surrounding him, all good things. He welcomed whatever it was into his body, almost like an aphrodisiac. 

Before he knew it, Bad felt something prodding at his asshole. He shivered, “I-I dunno if it’ll fit..” Skeppy chuckled, “Oh, trust me. We’ll make it fit.” 

The vine secreted a cool liquid that made his hole pucker with excitement, as a smaller tendril snaked into him using the lube-like substance. At this, Bad wantonly moaned, arching his hips toward Skeppy in desperate need. “Please! Please, I need it!”

The vine tightened its grip around Bad’s body as it shoved itself into his tight asshole. He felt weak under the amazing touch, so weak, in fact, that he didn’t even realize what Skeppy was doing. 

He actually had backed away from the shivering man overtaken by intense pleasure, observing the way his body moved with eagerness and vehemousness- it aroused Skeppy to such a point that he felt like he needed to stroke his now-unsheathed dick to the beat of the tentacles fucking into the object of his affection.

It seemed like Skeppy was connected to the tentacles in a way that he could feel the pleasure that they would gain from entering Bad. The tentacles only pushed deeper and deeper until they found the special spot that would make the other scream- and it did. 

Unable to control himself anymore, Bad screamed out in intense pleasure and threw his head back. “P-PLEASE! I- I gotta cum, please please please let me cum-” He begged with what voice he had left, bucking his hips up into the air to try and get any friction he could get his hands on.

Skeppy crawled forward, breathing heavily onto Bad’s aching cock that was dripping precum from its slit. He started to lick it up and down like a lollipop, sucking on the tip alone. Bad whined in need and frustration.

He shoved his face down onto the entire length of Bad’s dick, all the while manically pumping his own to chase release. As soon as Skeppy did this, Bad came into his mouth. “I-I’m cumming! F-Fu….ahh.. Geeeeppyy....” They nearly released at the same time.

Skeppy grinned, swallowing Bad’s seed and wiping his mouth as he removed his mouth. Bad’s shaking body continued to secrete semen, causing Skeppy to stroke it again with his hand–which was covered in his own cum, mixing both of theirs together. “Yeah, keep cumming, babe. You got it, you’re so amazing.” 

After a few minutes, Bad came again from overstimulation, leaving him an exhausted mess.

“S..Skepp- S..” “Shh.. I know, I know. Let’s rest now, okay?” The vines let Bad down, dropping him into Skeppy’s arms. The two laid on the warm ground, naked, enveloped by comforting tentacles that embraced the lovers.


End file.
